Shatterpoint
by SilverIcy
Summary: Died stopping Sasuke from assassinating her vulnerable teacher and the kages, Sakura found herself reincarnating as the heiress of the extinct unknown clan in the Clans Warring Era. Post-Chapter 691/AU non-chronological drabbles.
1. Scream

**Summary**: Sakura's reaction to her new peculiar situation.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>"Michiko-sama, That's strange... your daughter is rather quiet for a baby, not to mention that she has more yin chakra than nor-" A worrying voice spoke with a trace of confusion, only ending up cut short by another voice.<p>

"I'm aware of that as soon as in a moment, she was born. Kaori-san."

A melodious voice from a woman, whom Sakura identified as Michiko, was interrupting Kaori's speaking.

Though her newly functioning eyes, Sakura could barely make out the azure blue eyes looking down at her.

"_Kon'nichiwa, Shihoin-han no Masumi Shihoin, watashi wa anata no atarashī haha to anata o kangei suru kōei, watashi no aisuru musume yo._" Strangely, Michiko was addressing formally and directly at her almost as if she greeted her as a honored guest.

In her mind, Sakura- now christening Masumi was still stunned by her sudden re-installed as a newborn baby and finally registered that Michiko was her new mother.

She then proceeded to scream her lungs out. Loudly.

* * *

><p>AN: What did you thinking of my new drabble story?

My muse suddenly dropped a bomb on me, and I can't stop thinking of a new idea. So I wrote down that idea.

A reason I titled my story 'Shatterpoint' was, it referred to the Star Wars' complex Force phenomenon called shatterpoint. Shatterpoints were akin to fault lines; similar to different pathways of actions.

Sakura reborn as a heiress of the supposed extinct unknown clan in the Clan Warring Era and had a power to change her new clan's fate. It certainly counted as the flutter of a butterfly's wing could ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world.

This new story had a same drabble format as my other story, The Pink and White Drabbles. It was out of order in the timeline and random in the different points of the timeline.

You might thinking that my version of a canon character reborn as a newborn baby in the Clans Warring Era was cliché. But I assured you that this new story is very, very different than what you expect of the typical stories of these kinds that you read. You'll find out in the future drabbles.

Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!

Translation:_ "Hello, Masumi Shihoin of the Shihoin Clan, I am your new mother and honored to welcome you, my dear daughter."_


	2. Asleep

**Summary**: Michiko was lulling her crying daughter to sleep.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>Gentle hands lifted up a wailing baby.<p>

She felt her small body leaning against a steady shoulder, a hand under her bottom keeping her in a place, and other hand patted lightly on her back.

A melodious voice hummed right next to her ear, and it sounded really nice on her sensitive newborn hearing. A larger body swayed from side to side lazily and hypnotically.

A high-pitched wailing from her tiny mouth subsided slowly as the swaying movement bewitching her to calm down.

It reduced into the pitiful whimpering as the time passed, her body running out of the energy to producing the ear-splitting wailing.

Her whimpering had finally been no more. Her throat felt sore and raw that was resulting from her loud screaming.

She felt bone-tired, and all things that she wanted to sleep and think nothing of these crazy things happening to her.

"Go sleeping, daughter." Michiko said knowingly, releasing the slow waves of her warm, calm chakra.

Unconsciously, the infant closed her eyes obediently at her new mother's gentle commend, her infant body relaxing under the soothing effect of the warm chakra.

Her teenage mind, trapped in the newborn baby, reeling inwardly by her memory of her unexpected death by that traitor's hand, and the shocking revelation of her rebirth. Adding to these factors, a trauma of her recent birth also took a toll on her physically and mentally.

With a combination of the mental exhaustion and her mother's comforting aura, it caused Masumi fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Another fast short update from me! My muse was pumping for this new story! How consideration of Michiko to lull her newborn daughter to sleep!

Oh by the way, Did you know Sakura's new name, Masumi means? MASUMI (真澄): Japanese unisex name meaning "true lucidity." Michiko named her that name. Mmm, something smell fishy here...*wink wink* You'll find out more about this mysterious Michiko Shihoin. And be ready for the mother and daughter moments incoming! :)

Edit at 10/03: Many thanks to Outcast001 for the suggestions to improving chapter 1 and 2!

Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!


	3. Women Warriors

**Summary:** Masumi asked her mother a question about regarding her confusion about her clan. And ended up receiving little more than she expected.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>Michiko could sense her daughter's puzzlement about something.<p>

"Mother."

"Yes?"

"Why are there so many women and so few men in our clan?" A green haired three years old girl asked in confusion. Her speech was very advanced and impressive for a toddler her age. It was obviously clear that her heiress was very, very intelligent. Probably, a chance of her heiress being genius was very high.

"Ah, that's because of our bloodline limit."

Masumi blinked in surprise, she wasn't aware that her clan had their own bloodline limit.

"Bloodline limit?" She already knew about its meaning that but she asked anyway, since a child her age should not know that word.

Her mother's azure blue eyes twinkled knowingly with slight amusement. "Bloodline limit was a special ability that only passed through a clan or family with the same blood."

"Ah, I see...so, what kind of bloodline limit our clan have?" A curious expression formed on her face, her blue-green eyes shining with the inquisitiveness. Masumi was dying wanting to know more about their bloodline limit.

_Adorable. _Michiko mused inwardly, and asked with a mysterious smile, "What did _you_ think what kind of the bloodline limit we have?"

Her mother's question stumped her. "Huh?...uh, I don't understand, Mother."

"You already know that, daughter. Have you not noticed anything unusual about yourself?"

_What exactly does did she mean? Something unusual about me?_ The little girl made a thinking pose childishly, thinking hard. Her thinking stance made the older woman internally cooing at her cute daughter.

Then, a literal spark of the understanding went off over her daughter's head.

"Oh. OH!" Masumi exclaimed in sudden clarification. "You mean like that warm thingy in the air I feel sometimes?"

"Yes, That's correct. That warm thingy in the air you feel is called chakra. In simpler words, we can sense the chakra."

"Ho-"

"Don't worry about that. You will learn more about our bloodline limit when you get older." Michiko said calmly, interrupting her before her inquisitive daughter asked the endless questions aiming at her.

A green haired toddler subsided slightly, then perked up if she remembered something.

"Okay! But what's our bloodline got to do with so many women and so few men in our clan?"

The Clan Head smiled at her sharp memory and explained,"Our bloodline limit was preventing us to make a lot of the male babies. Instead we made a lot of girls more than boys."

"We can't make the male babies?" She asked confusedly in a cute manner.

An older green haired woman answered,"No, we can make the male babies. Just fewer than the female babies."

"But what if we cure this problem?"

"No. It's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because our medical kunoichis already researched this problem long time ago. We found out that removing that problem will cause us to lose our bloodline limit."

Masumi deflated at the tidbits."Oh."

"Because of this, we have to seek out the strong men from the different families to keep our clan stable and healthy." Inwardly Masami suddenly understood her mother's subtle implication.

Whoa, her mother was quite blunt and it might explain why she saw so many single mothers in her clan. Or why she had no father. It meant that they seduced the targeted males and stole their seed without their consent. It almost sounded like a rape to her, much to her discomfort.

Not escaping from her sharp eyes that her daughter looked disquieted, Michiko sighed and spoke, "I know that you didn't understand why we did that, but it's important to ensure our bloodline alive. Besides, I did want to marry and have a child. But my choices of men were very small, and all of them are already married to others. Our laws strictly forbidden the multiple women marrying to a one man. It would be causing a lot of inbreeding in our clan among the many good reasons."

Masumi nodded. Her medical ninja aspect understood her mother's reasoning and knew too well about the dangers of the inbreeding.

A result of having too many women with their bloodline limit intact in this clan, they ended up taking the ninja profession that traditionally reserved for the males in other clans.

No wonder that the Shihoin clan rightly reputed as the Clan of the Women Warriors.

* * *

><p>AN: Woohoo! A longer update! Finally, we had a background and the inner workings on the Shihoin Clan and its unique bloodline limit! Woh, so this clan had a full of the strong and badass female ninjas! It reminded you of the Amazons Tribe in Greek myth, is it? That concept of the Shihoin Clan was based on that. Did you like the Shihoin Clan and its bloodline limit that I created? You'll learn out more in the upcoming drabbles. *wink*

An idea of Sakura reborn there in this clan where the strong kunoichi development and strong women actively encouraged? Other clans in this era would not accept that kind of environment, Remember that Clan Warring Era where the sexist attitude strongly existing there.

Hence why I think that it's totally awesome! Although the Shihoin Clan wasn't perfect, like any clans, they have their own problems. I wonder why that clan went extinct in her previous lifetime. Mmm, we'll one day found out in the one of the future drabbles.

Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!


	4. Missive

**Summary:** As the founders of recently created Konoha, they usually received the requests of the clans and people who wanted to join their village. However they did not expecting to receive a request from a reclusive infamous clan.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>Hashirama's mouth opened and closed in a fish-like manner, his eyes looking ready to pop out of its sockets as he continued to read the scroll down further. Looking over his older brother's shoulder to read the context, Tobirama raised his white eyebrow high into his hairline, a calculating glint formed in his red eyes.<p>

Across the room, a long black-haired man leaned against the freshly furbished wall. Madara Uchiha raised his eyebrow little as his former rival gaped at the scroll and his crouching younger white haired man made that expression that he identified as the scheming look.

Now, he was getting curious about that scroll drawing the reactions out of them.

He asked, "So, what about in this scroll?"

"..." A Senju Clan head was unable to form the words.

"Well?" He half demanded and half asked them.

"It's from the Shihoin Clan. They want to join our village." A white haired man replied succinctly.

Madara's eyebrow shot up in surprise. He was not often getting to be surprised. "As in the Clan of Women Warriors? That clan?"

"Yeah, that's them. It even has a genuine crest seal of the Shihoin Clan on it." A tanned man finally said after at a moment, recovering from his speechless state.

Hashirama show the opened scroll to his friend, his sharp black eyes could see the Shihoin crest seal on the bottom of the scroll.

Now, that's really interesting!

Madara himself never met them in a person or in a battle because they lived outside his Uchiha Clan territory. However, in the past, the members of his clan had the skirmishes few times against them on the conflicted sides. All of the past encounters with them, the Shihoin kunoichis often were out-evading them and on rare occasion when they got cornered by them, they could kill or injuring his clan-men serious enough to escape.

He heard a little about that clan. That clan was famous for producing the strongest female ninjas and the best sensors in the Shinobi world, not even Tobirama's chakra sensing ability able to match them on their level. He suspected that the chakra-sensing ability was a main part of their bloodline limit.

He even heard the stories from others that the Shihoin kunoichis were very difficult to be capture and ambush by the enemies due to their extremely long range chakra-sensing ability. He knew that these stories had a grain of salt in it. They had somewhat been similar to the Hyuuga Clan in a term of the long range scouting ability.

The members of the Shihoin Clan would be the perfect excellent bodyguards to protect the clients, sensors and scouts to alert the allies of the enemies in the advanced warning.

And not mentioning that their stealth and fighting prowess was no slouch either, he heard from his information source that the Shihoin kunoichis could kill the member of their hated barbaric enemy, the Kaguya Clan in a direct combat which was considering the impressive feats especially the imperative defense of their bloodline limit, Shikotsumyaku.

They were also renowned for their beauty and keen intelligence rivaling to the Nara Clan.

Though Madara heard a nasty rumor that the Shihoin kunoichis often seduced the unsuspecting males in their disguises and stole their seed in order to produce the offsprings. Hence, they were nicknamed _Scarlet Witches _derogatorily by the males from other clans.

They were very reclusive people to meet in the face to face with the outsider, but often seen doing the missions requesting by the rich people.

And now, this infamous Clan of the Women Warriors wants to join this village? His lip curled upward into a familiar smirk, tinged with a little bit of anticipating excitement.

Oh, it's going to be _very_, very interesting and fun to meet the Shihoin Clan in the flesh.

Meanwhile across over the table, the small Owl summon with a scroll carrier attaching to its back, perched on the top of the empty wooden chair and stared at them with its sleepy but intelligent eyes, waiting patiently for getting a reply missive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yosh, we finally see the Senju brothers and Madara Uchiha! Oh, Madara *shaking her head*...He was really greedy for a battle, he was going to challenge the strongest Shihoin kunoichi, didn't he?

Ohh, what a interesting tidbits from Madara! We were learning bit in both good and bad about the Shihion Clan from the outsider's view. And yes, this chapter focused on that time the founders invited the various clans to join Konoha. You'll see them in these future drabbles. *wink wink*

So, what did you thinking of this chapter so far? Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!


	5. Family

**Summary: **Masumi met her family for a first time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>"Your daughter is beautiful, Michiko-sama!"<p>

"Thank you, Kasa-chan." She could hear distantly her mother speaking warmly at a younger female apparently named Kasa.

"Oohhh!"

"What a cute baby!"

"Aw! Look at her pretty eyes! I think it's blue-green shade." The several females of the various ages hovered over the baby crib containing the three months old baby.

Their hairs were in the different and unique shades of the green color. All of the green haired women sported the hime cut hairstyle which comprised of the frontal fringe covering their forehead and the cheek-length side-locks framing their cheeks delicately. Their blue eyes in the different shades, was curiously looking at a new member of their clan.

Michiko was watching them inspecting and familiarizing briefly with her firstborn daughter. Her daughter's chakra was very peculiar, but her clan members were ignoring that fact for a time being. It was a top priority to familiarizing with their new heiress, so they could easily identify and tracking her chakra signature for future reference.

They talked each other softly, mindful of their newborn heiress's sensitive hearing.

Masumi wrinkled her nose in distaste at their cooing and awwing sounds constantly aiming at her, that simple action which made her inwardly regretting at a moment as soon as her sensitive ears got an earful of their soft squeals and more cooing from them.

"Oh! How cute! Her nose wrinkles up!"

"Michiko-sama, are you sure that this little girl is your daughter? She seems that she's a grumpy baby. I don't remember that you were that grumpy when you was a kid." A cheeky female voice asked her mother.

Her mother was letting out the most beautiful and sincere laughing sounds ever Masumi heard in her life. Her laugh sounded like a bell-chime and smooth-like warmth of sun rolled into a single one.

"No Asami-chan, I am sorry to inform you that this little girl is indeed my daughter." Her mother informed her, the amusement underneath her tone .

A round of the soft chuckles from other females as they heard their bantering.

Meanwhile, Masumi was not so amused with her current situation.

_How embarrassing to have her aunts and female cousins cooing at her!_ She felt like a pretty doll put on the exhibition show for all to see. It was not fun at all.

Apparently, she had a large family consisting of the many quirky female relatives and few males who visited to see their new heiress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Poor Masumi! Have a lot of the female relatives cooing over a helpless baby with a mind of the teenage was not fun at all. *laughing* Did you enjoyed a light-heart and fluffy family scene of the Shihoin Clan? I hope so. Watching out for the upcoming dabbles! *wink*

Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!


	6. Unflappable

**Summary: **Michiko Shihoin had been seen many strange and terrible things in her short life. She was always getting along with the flow.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>She had been seen seen many strange and terrible things in her short life. She witnessed the three tailed Biju wiped out the village in a rampage once. She saw many deaths in both the allies and enemies alike. She had been seen the members of that barbaric Kaguya Clan pulling their own spine bones out of their skin and used it as the melee weapon.<p>

Hell, she even stained her own hands with the enemies' blood.

Still, she maintained her calm, cool and collected facade to all of these events thrusting into her face.

Consequently, a green haired woman earned her moniker, _T__he Serene Lady _by her people, allies and enemies for her seemly permanent imperturbable attitude and her odd tendency to speaking gracefully whenever she was middle in the chaos of the battlefield, negotiating the agreements with the outsiders or even talking with her own clan members.

And nowadays, Michiko Shihoin, the Serene Lady and Clan Head of the Shihoin Clan was concentrating on giving a birth to her first child right now.

"Push now!"

Her older midwife was encouraging her female Clan Head of few years as soon as she saw that a baby was about to crowning, her hands ready to catch a tiny living being.

Another younger woman apparently was her midwife assistant, supported a laboring woman by holding her hand comfortably. They were both suppressing their chakra partly in order to prevent them to distract their leader's focus on giving a birth. In return, it helped them focusing on their doings without feeling the waves of the pain from the laboring women.

Panting and sweating heavily, a green haired woman grunted in agony and took a deep breathing, then pushed harder with all of her last remaining strength.

"Ga-argghhh!"

Suddenly she felt the instant relief in her staining lower part as her infant finally left out of her womb. She was letting out a mixture of relived sighing and wheezing sound. Her nursemaid massaged and patted lightly on a baby's chest, it caused a baby hiccuping and taking a first breath, then wheezing out loudly, not screaming shrilly in that way as the typical babies normally done that at a moment they took a first breath.

_Odd,_ the midwife thought as she handled the newborn with care. This baby was the quietest one ever she delivered in her midwife career. Not that she was complaining about that. It was a nice change for once in a while.

"Congratulation, Michiko-sama. You have a daughter." A forest green haired older woman smiled warmly as she cleaned off the bodily fluids and blood off the newborn heiress of the Shihoin Clan. She gently wiped a baby in a clean cloth and looked up at her Clan Head who was looking sweaty and tired, but shining with a healthy glowing that usually associated with the first time mothers.

Her hands passed her newborn daughter to Michiko who compliantly took her first born heiress in her arms. She smiled at the sight of the new mother holding her daughter for a first time.

"Thank you for delivering my daughter, Tamiko-san. Also, Kei-san I am very appreciating that you held my hand. I hope that I don't break your hand, did I?" Michiko said with a gratitude and a touch of concern.

"It's a honor to deliver the new heiress and daughter of the Shihoin Clan." Tamiko bowed her head slightly, a sign of respect to her leader as well as accepting her gratitude.

"Not all, you didn't break everything in my hand. It's my pleasure to help!" A cheery tone from her younger clan member Kei, who was happy that her Clan Head showed the concern for her well being. Like Tamiko, she bowed her head slightly to her.

They made a quick check-up on their Clan Head and new heiress for any complication rising from her labor. They were not yet taking a look at their new heiress's chakra since they still surpassed their chakra which prevent them familiarizing with her new chakra signature. There was also a custom that a new mother must be a first person to familiarizing with her newborn's chakra signature after their birth.

Once they were satisfied with the results that the mother and daughter were fine.

They both left the room heavily decorating with the seals whose purpose to ensure the newborn not feeling under the siege of the foreign chakra that might assault the newborn's not yet adjusting sensitive senses. They nodded succinctly at the two other green-haired kunoichis who currently guarded the door that they were exiting from.

The guards nodded back, acknowledging Tamiko and her assistant's presences as well as giving their permission for them to leave. With that permission, Tamiko and Kei went to meet their waiting audience for announcing the Shihoin Clan's new heiress.

At the meantime, Michiko finally had a room by all herself alone with her recently newborn daughter in her arms. Her azure blue eyes quietly took in her daughter's appearance. Her daughter had the soft hair on her head, inheriting the typical Shihoin green hair with a teal tint that was visible when a light touched upon her hair. The infant was not yet opening her eyes, her eyes still closed tightly.

Filled with the eager curiosity inwardly, she extended and honed on her daughter's chakra signature with her chakra-sensing ability.

Her eyebrows creased slightly in confusion in a rare moment as she encountered the unusual large and dense amount of yin chakra in her daughter's chakra system.

_Why did her daughter have so much and denser than normal yin chakra?_ She wondered about this mystery. She knew that have an high amount of a yin chakra usually showing a sign of high intelligence in a person.

It was very common occurrences among her clan members. They were born with the high and equal amount of yin and yang chakra, their chakra reserve were larger than normal but lesser than the Uzumaki clan members' massive chakra reserve, though the Uzumaki clan members had more yang chakra than yin chakra. The Shihoin Clan have a near perfect chakra control over their larger than normal chakra reserve, a side effects resulting from have their bloodline limit.

Useful, but it was not that what Michiko focused on, instead she paid attention on this unusual and dense yin chakra in her daughter's chakra system.

But this was not normal because this yin chakra in her newborn was supposing not to feel denser and compressing in that way. A green haired woman probed this mystery deeply and farther extensively by using her other ability to supplement her bloodline limit.

Until she found the source of this mystery.

Her calm facade slipped for a moment as her eyes went wide in astonishment briefly, she was caught off by what she found the source in her daughter's dense yin chakra.

As you see, she was born with a very rare ability, that it only manifested once in the Shihoin Clan every few hundred years.

That ability allowed her to sense extensively at their soul essence that made up of their being and was a source of the yin chakra. She could tell the difference between the newborns and adults' souls by just sensing their soul essence. A newborn was usually born with a blank soul waiting to be filling by the world. Just like a blank canvas waited for to be filling with the colors.

In other hands, the adult's soul already filled with the personalty, experiences, emotions and memories. It also affected the yin chakra's subtle properties as well.

Over a time, a newborn's soul essence matured and expanded along with the new experiences being learned, the ability to thinking and comprehending the world, and developing the unique personality of its own when the owner got older.

Her clan referred this ability as _'Tamashī no Zettai-tekina Shinri' _for its ability to peering at the person's soul literally and figuratively.

In other words, Michiko could see their soul essence literally and figuratively by sensing and looking at their chakra extensively. As in, the chakra of the person was the window to the person's soul from her view point, just like the proverb said about the eyes was the window to the soul.

And not mentioning that she was also a master of sensing the emotions in the living beings' chakra. No matter the people tried to hide their emotions physically and mentally, they still couldn't control and hide their chakra frequency that synced with their feelings and intents unconsciously.

This ability to sensing the emotions in their chakra was also part of the Shihoin bloodline limit and largely behind a secret why the Shihoin kunoichis were so difficult to be ambush and capture by the enemies. Everyone in her clan could easily sense the hostile intent from the hidden enemies far way from them without seeing them physically. It also was impossible for the enemies lying to them.

In other words, her clan was a full of the empaths and walking lie detectors.

Coupling with her full mastery of the Shihoin bloodline limit and her rare ability to see the person's soul essence, she could verified what exactly she sense in her daughter.

She still stared at her sleeping daughter, who somehow had the mature essence of the older soul. With a full access to her intact memories, the emotions and personality of the mature soul intact.

It was not everyday you found out that your child is a reincarnation of someone else. If any people were putting themselves in her place like that, they would be freaking out by this tidbit.

But a new green haired mother was not ordinary by the normal standard, instead Michiko managed to stay unflappable and went along with the flow nonchalantly especially her firstborn daughter was the mature soul reborn into her infant body.

"My my, it seems that there's more than meet the eyes about you, my dear daughter." She whispered softly at her still sleeping infant.

Fact was stranger than fiction, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Wooho! That's a longest update ever i have to write down! *wiping the sweats from my forehead.*

Ta-da! That's how Michiko Shihoin knew about her daughter's being reincarnation of someone else. That's a major twist and difference why this story was so different from other typical stories where the canon character and self insert charcters reborn and nobody in the family knew that this person reborn in their family.

And no, she did not know that her daughter was from the future.

Ohh, We finally learnt who Sakura's new mother was! So, Michiko was an empath and unflappable woman by the nature. Not mentioning that she was the current Clan Head of the Shihoin Clan. Heh, she was totally cool with this reincarnation thing. There's a big two questions about her. One, will she going to let her daughter know about her reincarnation situation? Two, Are she going to exploit her daughter's future knowlegde if she made aware of her daughter's from the future?

Mmm, that's good questions. You will find out more what's happening in the future drabbles! *wink wink* Beside, I hope you like the depth of how the Shihoin bloodline limit working. Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!

Translation: _Soul's Absolute Truth_


	7. Universe

**Summary**: In her previous lifetime, she was a bookworm and had a passion for devouring the new knowledge. That trait carried over into her current lifetime.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>Michiko held her daughter's small hand in her hand, guiding her though the maze of the ancestral clan home.<p>

"Mother, where exactly are we going?" A six years old green haired girl asked impatiently, noticing the unfamiliar hallway that she never visited before. She lived there in this ancestral home for a six year since her rebirth, had been exploring this home there. Yet she wasn't aware of this hallway, it was a likely possibility that she haven't cross that hallway yet. She was pretty sure that her home had a plenty of the secret passageways and hidden rooms.

"Be patient, daughter." Her mother reminded her gently with a boundless patience and of course, ever-present amusement as they continued to navigate the seemly endless maze of the hallway.

Until they encountered the large doors heavily decorating with the folk arts of the various owls, crescent moons and maple trees beautifully interweaving seamlessly. It was at least seven feet tall.

Masumi blinked at the beautifully designed doors, looking up at her mother confusedly.

The azure blue eyes twinkled with mischief, Michiko was waving her hand, silently asking her daughter moving back. A little girl moved back obediently, curious what her mother was planning to do next.

The Clan Head placed her hands on the each door, her hands on the two crescent moons that was mirroring vertically and parallel to her chest height, gently releasing the short burst of her chakra. The tiny thousand interconnecting seals appeared and creeping along the maple trees, the owls and crescent moons, glowing softly in a blue light. It hummed lightly with a mystical power.

_Click!_

The doors unlocked as soon as the glowing tiny seals disappeared like the smoke fading away. Michiko pushed forward to open the unlocked doors to reveal what was inside the mysterious room. Her daughter curiously followed her inside this room.

She took in what she saw, then her blue-green eyes went wider and wider until they were already to pop out of her sockets. Her mouth opened slightly as Masumi stared dazedly at the colossal room.

"This is the Library of Benzaiten, our finest creation ever our founder created since the Sage of the Sixth Paths' passing." His mother proclaimed proudly, preening in her family legacy. She was spreading her arms halfway in open air as if she was looking like about introducing her daughter to someone.

In her mind, Masumi inwardly coiled in shock and awe. As in the long lost and fabled Library of Benzaiten? That world's supposed largest library ever in existence? There were the hundreds of myths and legends in the Shinobi World. The fabled Library of Benzaiten was one among the myths and legends.

According the myth, she recalled from her previous lifetime as Sakura, the Library of Benzaiten was originally opening for all the people who wished to learn its knowledge what this library offered.

But when the people started to desire its knowledge for the malicious purpose to start the war. The guardians who were overseeing this library, had no choice but forced to burn down the vast library to the ground in order to preventing the wicked people misuse its knowledge.

No physical trace of this library left behind, the guardians made sure of it. All of the precious and valuable scrolls in that library were reducing into the ashes and lost forever, never seen ever again. The guardians, whom were responsible for setting the fire on their precious library, went to hiding and fading into the sands of the time.

Apparently, the part of that myth regarding its untimely demise wasn't true, as she saw the intact Library of Benzaiten here in her own eyes.

It was clear that they moved the scrolls to another unknown location in secret, and likely to burned the library building down in order to cement the belief that the Library of Benzaiten destroyed by the fire and lost forever.

That unknown location happened to be the ancestral home island of The Shihoin Clan, whose was the descendants of the guardians of that fabled library and still continue to overseeing this fabled library to this day.

Wow, That sight of the fabled library blew her mind over several times. Repeatedly.

Meanwhile the older green haired woman was enjoying her heiress's reactions. Her daughter's awed reaction to this treasure was amusing and perfectly normal. She nostalgically remembered her own similar reaction when her late mother first time introduced her to this massive library in her childhood. It still marveled her to this day, and she never got tired of this library.

As per the Shihoin tradition, all of the Shihoin children must be taught to read and write as soon as they started to walk. Not surprising, the people of Shihoin Clan had an extremely high intelligence and apt to learn faster.

Once they were reaching their sixth years, their parent took them to the Library of the Benzaiten as a part of their rich heritage.

That's exactly what Michiko did this with her heiress in the same way as her precursors done with their children for the centuries since the creation of the Shihoin Clan.

In a meantime, Masumi was too busy to gape at the massive library.

S-so huge! That's a largest library ever she saw in her short life or her previous lifetime. It was even larger than the Konoha's Archive Library and General Library combined! She was sure that if Orochimaru was in her place, he would be orgasming right on the spot. Eewww! She did not need to imagine that picture in her head. Better not thinking of that pale traitor from her old life. She shifted her attention from her thinking, looking around the library.

There must be thousand and thousand scrolls and books in this room! Attempting to read all of these would take a several lifetimes to complete to read all of these scrolls. Most of them were, from what her blue-green eyes could see, looking very antique and well maintained. They were neatly cataloging in the rows of the countless hundreds bookcases. This colossal room apparently had enough space to contain the immense collection of the scrolls and books.

And yet this room still had an available spare for more to add. Masumi had a slightly suspicion that her ancestors crafted the space-time fuinjustu seals on this room to create the dimension pocket to accommodating the ever-growing collection of the scrolls and books.

"It's magnificent, isn't it?" Michiko remarked at her playfully.

Masumi still was tongue-tied, instead just simply nodded.

At the same time, her inner bookworm drooled and convulsed simultaneously all at once in the sheer bliss at the sight of a such beautiful treasure whispering of the immerse knowledge that holding the secrets of the universe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ho oh oh! Not expecting that the Shihoin Clan are appreciating the books and education, did you? *wink* Of course, this clan was not all about being brawns. Being smart was important, too. Maybe something was doing with the women holding the major power in this clan. The women tended to prefer the smarts and subtlety over the brawn and brute strength that the men usually favoring heavily.

And not mentioning the Shihoin women are capable of reading and writing which are very rare for the women in this Clan Warring Era. Only the women of the noble families and few exceptional females of other clans (except the Uzumaki Clan, since they are specializing in the sealing art, which require the calligraphy. It would means it required both of the males and females of the Uzumaki Clan to read in the advanced level.)

The Library of Benzaiten was the equivalent of the Library of Alexandria. Benzaiten was the Japanese Buddhist goddess of everything that flows: water, words, speech, eloquence, music and by extension, knowledge. That's a reason why I use this name intended for the library. Both were also meeting their untimely demise in the fires, though for different reasons.

Its concept of the Library of Benzaiten was also inspired and based on by _Avatar: The Last Airbender character;_ Wan Shi Tang's Spirit Library and another fanfiction story, _T__he Raikage_ written by Aragon Potter.

I hope that you like my concept of the Shihoin Clan possessing the legendary library. Anyway, please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!


	8. Friend

**Summary**: Sometimes, a strong friendship was creating through the crazy challenge issued by other person.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>"You are blind."<p>

"So what? Are you going to stare me now? Cause' if you're staring at me, I'll beat you up." The blank milky blue eyes glared at her. Oh god, this blind girl had a sassy personality of Anko.

"S-sorry. I'm just surprised. uh, what's your name?" A six and half years old heiress was a little embarrassing over her unseemly rude statement.

"Shihoin Ishiko, you?" A blind asparagus green-haired girl, now named Ishiko said testily.

"Shihoin Masumi."

Her irritated expression morphed into a surprise expression.

"Ah, so you're a princess of our clan." She said with a slightly surprise, but there was also disdaining tone underneath her speaking.

Her disdaining tone made a teal-tinted green haired girl scowled, and spoke with the bold defiance,"So what? what if I am?"

"Heh! Good, I preferred a not so wimpy princess-" "Hey-!" "...It would be very embarrassing to have a wimp being our princess." Ishiko finished nonchalantly, not bothered by another girl's indignant exclamation.

"I'm not a wimp!" She said indignantly, her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Oh yeah? How about eating the hottest pepper?" Ishiko challenged her boldly.

"..." An heiress did not saying any words, because she wasn't going to sink low as taking a bait from a little brat. Besides, she disliked the spicy foods.

"Ha, you are really wimping out, are you?"A blind girl added a fuel into the fire. A subtle message underneath her taunting implied that the Shihoin heiress was a coward.

Now, it jabbed Masumi's inner kunoichi as well as her pride. She really hated to be called a coward by others in her previous lifetime. Evidently, in her current lifetime her pride questioned by a little blind girl. Her pride was winning over over her dislike of the spicy food.

Masumi said with a childish anger and defiance, "Fine! I'll do it."

After all, her pride as the strong woman was on the line!

Ishiko just grinned victoriously at her acceptance of the challenge that she issued to her future Clan Head.

A few hours passed later...at the healer's infirmary.

"Okay, I take my words back. You have to be crazy to eat that jalapeno! I don't think that you take me that seriously, Princess." A grudged admiration clearly heard from her tone, Ishiko was secretly impressed by Masumi's guts to eat the jalapeno raw several times in one sitting.

Then, she winced a bit at a thought of eating the lot of the raw jalapeno in one sitting. That crazy deed led Masumi right into the healer's infirmary for treating her stomach ache.

"..."

A blind girl frowned as she heard her saying something indistinctly.

"What did you say?"

"...I really hate spicy food." Masumi repeated slowly, this time it was loud enough for her to hear clearly.

"Ah, sorry to force you to eat food that you hate. I'd said that you really are not wimpy." She said grinning, not really sorry at all.

"Gee, thanks." She grumbled. Her tongue was still feeling the agonized burning sensation from that jalapeno incident. She hoped that she was not going to eat that green menace ever again.

They both grew quiet as they ran out of what they want to say to each other.

A silence passed for a moment.

"Hey, Princess?"

Masumi replied snappily. "What?"

"Are you going to be kunoichi?" She asked, not wasting her time on beating around the bush.

The Shihoin heiress took back and blinked owlishly at her strange question, then said, "Yes, I am planning to. Why?"

A grin slowly formed on Ishiko's face. Masumi had a slight foreboding that she knew what was a blind girl going to say next.

"Well, I'm going to be the strongest and kicking-ass blind kunoichi in the world!" A blind six and half years old girl shouted out shamelessly and thrusting her clenching hand up in the air.

Yep, her loud declaration reminded her of Naruto and his screaming proclamation about his dream to be Hokage. She smiled at the parallel between Ishiko and Naruto. They both really believed that they could reach their dream despite their disadvantaged situation. She started to feel inspired by her blind clan member's stubborn belief in her ability to reach her dream.

Unfortunately the moment ruined at the moment as a chorus of the older female voices from the various rooms connecting the infirmary room hollered back, "Ishiko-chan! Watch your language!" "Quiet!" "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!" "Oi, keep your voice down please!"

Ishiko just laughed boisterously. Masumi rolled her eyes in exasperation, her lip twitched to curl upward.

Yes, she was given a second chance to change the future for better. She believed that she could do it!

Unbeknownst to Masumi, she just found her future right hand bodyguard and loyal friend in Ishiko Shihoin in the upcoming future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh! Don't expecting that Masumi made a friend with a blind sassy girl, did you? The future Clan Head need a right hand person, right? I thought of what a kind of a right hand person is. That person should not afraid to speak out his or her mind out. A person must be tough and take no crap from everybody. And not mentioning that she or he desired to be strong ninja, love to challenge others to fight her or him.

I created a character for that position; Ishiko Shihoin whose first name translated Stone Child, and personality was inspired and based on Toph Beifong from Avatar:The Last Airbender. I really like Toph because she was strong earthbender and believed in herself despite her blindness.

Like Toph, Ishiko was also blind. Her blindness will not slow down or stop her, in fact in the opposite way, the Shihoin bloodline limit allow her to became kunoichi. How did she work around her handicap as kunoichi? I'm sure you probably could guess what kind of kunoichi Ishiko was based her namesake.

I hope you like my Ishiko Shihoin character. Anyway, please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!


	9. Displeasure

**Summary: **Masumi and Ishiko should be careful when they were within reach of the fragile things.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p><em>Clang!<em>

_Crash!_ The solid high-pitched sounds of the porcelain that shattered when it impacted on the floor, echoed throughout the occupied room.**  
><strong>

The little two nearly seven years old girls stopped dead in terror upon hearing these sounds. The dreaded feelings formed in their stomachs.

Everybody became motionless in horror at a sight of the shattered pieces of their Clan Head's favorite and expensive porcelain vase on the wooden floor. Was it just their imagination or the temperature of this room that everyone occupied plummeted down in few degrees?

Their blue eyes slowly raised upward from a ground to see an older green-haired woman's reaction to a sight of her beloved vase being broken.

Her body went rigid, Michiko's face was frozen with a serene smile. Her body language didn't reveal her feeling at all. But on their sensitive sensory radar suggested to say otherwise, everyone including the children could feel the agitated movements of her chakra.

It was clear to them that Michiko was not happy. At all.

"...Yui-san, Please call Hinasi-san for clean this mess." She calmly asked her clan member, Yui. Her deceptively calm voice snapped Yui out of her immobile state.

"O-of course, Michiko-sama!" Yui stuttered nervously as she made a beeline for the door to escaping from the volatile situation that was about happening here in this room.

A green haired woman continued serenely with her sickly sweet smile on her composed facade, "Masumi-chan, Ishiko-chan, I believe that we didn't have the opportunity to review the etiquette lesson_ together_, shall we?"

Her soul-penetrating azure blue eyes pinned the petrified children down on the floor.

Sweating profusely, Masumi and Ishiko squeaked in fear, their faces were pale at a thought of the Clan Head gave out her infamous etiquette lesson to them as the punishment.

Asami looked at their small shivering forms of the heiress and blind girl, feeling sorry for them invoking The Serene Lady of the Shihoin Clan's rare displeasure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Poor children, they should be careful when they are within the range of the fragile things. Ah, it's normal that the typical children break their parent's precious fragile things. Ah, the misadventure of the childhoods...

I hope that you enjoyed this one of Masumi and Ishiko's many misadventures throughout their childhood and beyond. Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!


	10. Tale

**Summary: **Masumi was shocked to find out that her mother knew her supposed hidden secret for years.

****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>An icy cold sensation crept on her skin.<p>

Masumi's inside went cold.

Her mother knew! She knew that her daughter was a reincarnation of someone else for seven years.

Seven years since her birth.

She inwardly panicked at a thought of her mother knowing her secret for that long. She didn't realize that she started to breathe faster and harsher, her blood rushed and roared in her ears. She felt a room became too small which made her feeling claustrophobic. Her heart was escalating too fast, feeling like it was about exploding in her chest cavity. Her chakra frequency went wild in an uncontrollable and agitated manner.

Then, a warm hand pressed and rubbed soothingly in a circular movement against her petite back. A familiar wave of her soothing chakra washed over her trembling form.

"Calm down, daughter. You're hyperventilating. Take a deep breath. Breathe in. Exhale out."

She struggled to swallow the needed air into her lungs. She gasped and then, took a slow breath in. She exhaled. She repeated the breathing process several times until her heart subsided down and her breathing went back to normal. A room felt now much more spacious ever as same as before.

Her chakra calmed down slightly as it synched with her heart and emotion. But her chakra remained tense especially her panic was now under her control and wasn't completely gone.

Her blue-green eyes blinked and went back to focusing, she found herself embracing in her mother's arms. A comfortable but tense silence was over their heads.

"You knew?" Her voice, for a first time, was meek.

"About what?"

"Me being reborn as your daughter." Her blue-green downcast eyes avoided the eye contract with her mother. Her voice was trembling slightly.

A green haired mother sighed softly, her eyes softened with compassion. Her always confident and strong daughter, was now reduced into a scared child in her arms. At a sight of her child in that state stirred her motherly instinct. No mothers wanted to see their child in any forms of pain.

"Masumi, Look at me." Michiko called her name firmly, causing her daughter looking up at her azure blue eyes.

"I know that you are afraid of me rejecting you, just because you are stealing my daughter's body and deceiving me into thinking of you as my daughter? No. I am perfectly aware that you tried to keep your secret under a wrapping. I understood your reason and did what you done in your situation if I had been in your place. You're always my daughter no matter what, even you are a reincarnation of another person. I still love my dear daughter whatever she was reincarnated or not." She said. Her voice was unwavering and full of the motherly love.

There was a silence between them as a teal-tinted green haired girl took what her mother says to her. Secretly, her heart rejoiced silently at her mother's genuine acceptance of her as her daughter.

She was thinking of Michiko as her third mother in figure because just like her Tsunade-shishou, Michiko was always expressing her strong faith in her. She was encouraging her to reach her potentials in the fullest. She would lose her bearings if had her mother been not her steady pillar of support.

"I...Thank you...I don't know what I want to say, Mother."

So many things in her mind that she wanted to share with her mother, she, at a moment, did not know which things she want to say to her.

"Perhaps...you can start with your name that you once had in your previous life and who you are." Michiko kindly suggested. She herself couldn't help but excited and curious at the same time about her daughter's previous lifetime. It was a such rare and special opportunity for someone in her place to get to know the genuine reincarnated person with the memories and personality intact.

Masumi nodded in acceptance, but uncertain about its consequence of telling her mother about her being from the future. Her mother would instantly know that she held back something if she was omitting out that part about her true origin in her story. After all, she was her mother, whose are very perspective when it came to her firstborn child as well as she was a master of her bloodline limit along with her special ability.

Michiko sensed her uncertainty in her chakra.

"That's all right, daughter. You can trust me. As far as I know, no one was aware that you are a reincarnation of someone else beside me, Mai-chan and Asami-chan. I do not inform the elders or anyone about a true source of your dense yin chakra. And I will not say anything what you told me here to everyone without your consent." An older green haired mother reassured sincerely, releasing her iron tight control over her chakra.

That action would be ensuring her daughter feeling her sincerity from her chakra.

The seven years old green haired girl went stiff when she heard her mother mentioning the two people else beside her, knew her secret.

She then relaxed slightly upon hearing who these two people were. These two people that her mother mentioned, were well known to her especially they were closest to her mother more than anyone in her clan. They were the honored and trustworthy women. So, she trusted her mother's choice in the people knew her secret.

She also trusted her mother because she could tell that her mother spoke a truth from sensing her chakra.

She couldn't keep her secret alone and forever, her secret became more and more like a burden pressing heavily on her heart. Confiding in her mother who was compassionate and understanding, capable to keep her secret from anyone in her over seven years would lighten her burden. She felt like she wasn't alone on her secret anymore.

It would be requiring a lot of faith and bravery to tell the Clan Head who might exploit her for a malicious purpose.

But her mother was...different. Her mother did not treat her like a weapon for her clan as other clan usually treated their members as their weapons and canon-fodders. As far as she knew, her mother was treating everyone in her clan like a family. She could trust her mother with a full depth of her secret.

Her decision formed and solidified with a strong conviction. If an older woman noticed a resolute feeling emitting from her daughter's chakra, she did not comment on it.

"Was this room soundproof?"

"Yes, I already activated the soundproof seal just right before you came in." The Clan Head answered.

Huh, her mother was seemly always knowing everything in advance when it came to her.

"Ah, that's good." Sure, she wanted her mother to know her full story. It didn't mean that she wanted others to know the truth about her. She preferred the less people knew about her. "...I think you should sit more comfortable because it's a long story."

"I have a plenty of time on my hands."

They shifted their bodies more comfortable sitting on the tatami floor and faced each other in their fronts. Her mother looked at her expectantly, her ears ready to listen.

The seven years old heiress took a deep breath in a preparation for a long speech, and exhaled deeply. "I was once known as Haruno Sakura, you see, I'm from..."

Masumi, formerly Sakura, began to tell her mother an extraordinary tale about a pink-haired girl with a humble beginning from the future who was born and grew up in her not yet existing beloved village; she started out her ninja career with the lazy teacher and two ninja in the training males who bought the avalanche of change into the Ninja World.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yay, I reached 10th chapter of Shatterpoint! Aw, what a such touching moment of mother-daughter! Now Michiko officially knew of her daughter and her secret including that future part! Are you imaging how relieved Masumi feel when she was not alone on her secret anymore? I would be relieved if i was in her shoes.

*gasping in surprise* What? Asami and this mysterious Mai person also were on it, too?! Who is this Asami Shihoin person whom mentioned occasionally in the previous chapters? And who the heck this Mai person is?!

Ohh...the mysteries got deeper and intriguing more ever! Dun! Dun! I guess that we had to find out how these two people knew her secret in the upcoming drabbles. *wink wink*

Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!

Translation Note: Shishou was a honorific referring a martial art instructor and masters who specializing in the traditional Japanese arts and crafts. It had similar meaning to sensei. It roughly translated a master. Tatami was a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms.


	11. Owlet

**Summary:** Masumi summoned her first summon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiyose no Justu!" She pushed the necessary amount of her chakra to summon her first summon. Her hand slapped on the ground. A complex summoning seals underneath her hand formed and flared with her chakra.<p>

_Poof! _A small white smoke puffed along with a popping sound. It was dispersing quickly and revealing what a smoke hid from her blue-green eyes._  
><em>

"..."

Masumi stared at a fluffy gray human fist-sized creature sitting on the ground. It appeared that it was still in the infant development. The avian creature stirred awake from its slumber, opening its black big and round pupils with the yellow irises. It blinked its eyes to adjust to the sudden lights. It yawned with its sharp beaks wide open.

_Clink_. Its beak made a soft clinking sound when it was shut close.

Its sleepy-looking eyes refocused on its new environment and fell upon her.

The green-haired nine years old girl wasn't fooled by its appearance. It had an intelligent glint behind this creature's eyes.

"My name is Shihoin Masumi. What is your name?" She asked it politely. It was important to make a good impression on her first summon who will be her personal message carrier for a rest of her lifetime. Have a bad impression on her potential message carrier would make it difficult to communicate and bond with her summon.

It blinked slowly and tilted its head upward slightly, eying its new summoner who was looking back at it expectantly. Its action by tilting its head and its round sleepy eyes might make this avian baby cute, had it not been for this creature opened its beaks to about say next.

"Taidana. How troublesome. All things I want to do is take a nap." A creature now named Taidana drawled in a masculine voice.

He promptly went back sleeping.

Her green eyebrow twitched in irritation at a familiar phrase speaking from her owlet summon, whose its personality and mannerism resembled the lazy genius that she once knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Masumi's first summon was an owl baby! Heh, it looked like that her first owlet was a owlet version of Shikamaru Nara. I intended their first owl summon's personality opposite to the summoner's personality. Just making their relationship between the summoner and animal summon more interesting. :)

Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!

Translation: Taidana translated Lazy.


	12. Back

**Summary:** Masumi and Ishiko's friendship proved strong when they fought against their enemies.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic. Warning: slightly violence and little swearing.

* * *

><p>"On your left!" A voice called out from the quite some distance but it's enough for Masumi heard clearly and acted on its warning automatically. Her sensitive sensory radar already alerted her that an enemy was within her blind spot.<p>

Turning her body around, she dodged a lash aiming to her left side in a light speed reflex at a meantime as she delivered a punishing chakra-enchanced side-kick at her bone-sword enemy wielder. A Kaguya male was too second late to stop or avoid her lightning-fast incoming attack.

Her foot met the right side of his chest covering with his bones, her body shifted quickly and she then forcibly slammed him down on the soil with a burst of superhuman strength in her extending leg.

_Ka-boom! _The solid surface of the earth trembled under her mighty strength.

A large crater crackled and formed underneath him, the dusts kicking up in the air.

A powerful impact of her attack was causing him cried out in pain as his supposed impervious bone armor buckled under the titanic pressure. It broke down into the shattered pieces and pressed against his chest inwardly. The one of the jagged bone pieces pieced his heart, instantly killing him.

The fourteen years old heiress removed her downed foot away a dead man's chest.

One man down. One more to go.

Meanwhile, in few seconds earlier a few distance away from Masumi, a blind fourteen years old was still in middle of fighting her two enemies currently. She had a bit trouble because the enemies, since she could tell from a combination of her bloodline limit and her seismic sensing from her earth chakra-enhanced feet connecting on the soil, were twins. They tag-teamed and engaging with her at the same time.

_Well,_ she thought as she shifted her body to avoid the lethal, sharp bones and maintained her feet touching on the ground continuously. If someone saw her dodging that way, they might think that she danced around the two enemies gracefully, not a single scratch visible on her person.

The Kaguya twins were frustrated by their blind enemy's nimbleness, trying to increase their swings faster in order to hit on an elusive Shihoin girl.

_I should separate them earlier and take out one by one._ She mused, calmly looking for the opening in her enemies.

Thankfully, a slight tremor, that Masumi created, felt by them and caused the twin pausing for a second.

Ishiko seized the precious second as soon as they were distracting by the tremors.

Grunting loudly, she powerfully stomped her bare left foot on the ground. A strong pulse of chakra second later. The dozen of stone pillars blasted out of the ground, knocked her two Kaguya enemies off from their feet in order to give a more breathing room for her.

They had to distract their Kaguya enemies from noticing their hidden third teammate sneaking into their stronghold to rescue the princess hostage. They used a direct combat tactic to entice the battle-loving Kaguya members to fighting them. The Kaguya clan had a reputation to prioritize the fighting first rather than the missions given to them when they contracted with their enemies.

There were four males of the Kaguya clan and the dozen samurais guarding the princess who currently held as a hostage by the enemy lord. The Shihoin Clan was formally requested by the lord whose his daughter was kidnapped by his enemy. Rescuing his daughter was his simple demand. The payment was generous. So, the Shihoin Clan agreed to send the team consisting of three talented women to complete this rescue mission.

Shizuka Shihoin, their third teammate whose was very good at sneaking into the enemy territory without caught by others, would slip into the enemy lord's stronghold.

Ishiko and Michiko must take on each two of them themselves. Normally it would be suicidal to fight the two strong ninjas themselves especially they were from the Kaguya Clan. But this duo was not ordinary kunoichis, they were powerful enough to fight against the multiple enemies.

_No more playing with you! Time to go all out! _A blind girl grinned manically, she was so going to owe her friend a drink later for this.

The brown-haired twins felt uneasy when they saw a slightly maniacal grin forming on their enemy's face. Their uneasiness soon provided that they were right. Their visions were bombed with the sight of the several large rocks propelling right at their persons.

Meanwhile, Masumi jumped out of a large crater. Suddenly a third man appeared in a front of Masumi out of nowhere.

"Die! You whore!" A male snarled angrily at a green-haired heiress, his teeth bared and his eyes lusted for her blood. He came back from a crash site where she sent him flying to with her vicious punch earlier. He was just arriving on time to witness his clan member met his demise causing by the Shihoin kunoichi. He was going to kill that Shihoin woman for his kin's death!

He threw himself toward a green haired girl. Totally setting on his intention to kill her prevented him to notice the stray incoming toward him.

Then, a stray large rock made a loud and rather painful smack sound as soon as it came into contact with his side. He cried out in pained surprise. The force of the unexpected collision sent him flying for a second time. Again.

He ended up sprawling on the ground a bit dazed.

"Thanks! Asparagus-chan!" Masumi shouted, grinning.

Ishiko answered back, "You're welcome, Princess!"

The two young Shihoin kunoichi resumed to continue their battles. They were always kept watch out their back whenever they fought together or separately against the multiple opponents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whew! It is my first time to write a fighting scene. This time, this chapter focused on how Ishiko and Masumi showing their friendship by watching their back when they fight. And that nickname bantering, too. Yes, Masumi still have her superhuman strength and medical abilities intact thanking to her intact memories. I love a concept of the duo team consisting of the strong and kick-ass Ishiko and Michiko defeat the big bad men of the Kaguya Clan by themselves. I'm sure that you like that concept, too. *wink*

What do you thinking of this fighting scene? I hope that it was clear enough for you understand and enjoy the fighting scene.

Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!


	13. Solution

**Summary:** Sometimes, Listening a woman's answer was helping to end all the arguments that they debated over for days.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>"Why not both of you became co-hokages over this village?" Ichiko suggested, already tired of the argument between Hashirama and Madara. They argued over who became a Hokage for days.<p>

"..." They gaped at the blind woman in stunned, speechless shock as if she suddenly spouted the two heads. It would be hilarious to see a sight of Madara blinked owlishly, and Hashirama opened his mouth like a opened-mouth fish, his face was star-struck.

Ishiko furrowed her eyebrows in discomfort, feeling their eyes on her. Their stares made her feel like that she was a messiah fall out of the heaven or something. Or maybe she could be wrong?

"What? I thought it's making sense since your clans create this village together. Gee, you men like to make it so complicated." A blind woman told them snappily in defense.

Hashirama tempted to bash his head on the wall. Repeatedly. It was so simple! So simple idea even they haven't thought of that before! It might help to lessen the tension between Senju and Uchiha clans. It easily appealed the other resident clans that the two strongest men working together to watch over them. Yes, that concept of the co-hokages could kill two birds with one stone!

"It could be working..." Madara muttered thoughtfully, his hand on his chin and his other arm crossing over his chest. That idea was kicking his genius mind into high gears.

"That's a brilliant idea! Only if I wasn't married to Mito-chan, I could hug and kiss you for that!" Hashirama exclaimed in a sheer happiness, so happy that they finally found a way to keep everyone happy.

"Ew! No thanks! I'd prefer that your kid named after me, Sunny." The asparagus-green haired woman said halfheartedly and at a same time, she was grossing out by his exclamation.

"Done!" Hashirama said happily. Ishiko nearly choked on her own saliva in shock.

"W-what? I-I'm just kidding! I don't want your snotty brat named after me! you Sunny idiot!" She spluttered indigently at a grinning man.

Meanwhile, Masumi stared at her blind friend who still bickering with a tanned man, shaking her head in exasperated disbelief. Only Ichiko could come up with a simple, plain solution to solve the complicated problem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ta-da, you readers want to have an intersection between the Konoha creators and the Shihoin women? Now you get this scene of Ishiko conversing with Hashirama and Madara along Masumi!

Lol, Ishiko was simple person by a nature. She usually preferred a straightforward and simple approach to deal with the problem. She hated to think about the complicated things especially political stuffs. Just her presence alone could make another flip of the butterfly: she had done something no one manage to do that, not even Hashirama; she was just making Madara became co-hokage with Hashirama. That was another plot twist.

The idea of co-hokages over the Konoha was not new. Its concept was inspired by another fanfiction story,_ Era of the Warring States_ written by Angelbloodlover. This story was very good and unique even it had a lot of angst. If you like an idea of female!Shisui reborn in the Clan Warring Era. Then, I would recommend you to read there.

I hope that you like the dynamic intersection between Ishiko, Hashirama and Madara! Anyway, please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!


	14. Headache

**Summary: **Masumi was thinking that her best friend would be the death of her.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic. Warning: A bit swearing.

* * *

><p>"Sunny."<p>

That's a first word ever a blind Shihoin kunoichi said to the men since the long negotiation meeting with Masumi Shihoin regarding the housing placement and other subjects was over.

"Pardon me?" Hashirama blinked in confusion.

"Your chakra. You felt like sunny." Ishiko told him straightforwardly. Wow, that Ishiko woman was bold enough to say that to the world's strongest ninja. Madara was secretly impressed by her guts, and intrigued by her unusual ability to describe the person's chakra feel like.

Hashirama was seemly not offended and grinned, "Thank you."

Ishiko lifted her arm, pointed her finger at the white-haired man. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Ice-hole." Scratching that previous statement, that Ishiko had the steel balls to say that to Tobirama's face. Masumi nearly palmed her face in disbelieving exasperation. Mai just raised her eyebrow in silent amusement. Sacha almost snorted with a mixture of incredulity and laughter. Eyes wide, Yosumi looked at her blind fellow clan-member horrifyingly; she couldn't believe that Ishiko saying that crude to him!

Hashirama almost looked scandalized at how this woman speaking to a man in a vulgar manner. He was raising taught that the women should not use a vulgar language.

Madara had to cough lightly in order to hide his sniggering at a pun to describe Tobirama's character perfectly and so accurately. Oh~! He like that blind spunky woman already! He was so going to remember that priceless expression on that bastard's face in his mind forever.

Tobirama scowled at her. His red eyes tried to burrow the holes in a blind woman's head. She would be dead several times over, had not she been a member of the Shihoin Clan that was going to join their village.

Ishiko shifted her hand, and now pointed at a black, spiky longed-haired man. "And you! you shall be called Sparky."

Now, his sniggering had ended abruptly. It was not so funny anymore. Tobirama now smirked at him, obviously pleased that he wasn't only one have that humiliating label bestowing by her.

"What did you call me?" Madara seethed in outrage, his killing intent spiking and his temper flaring out dangerously. The other four Shihoin kunoichis went tense, but remained calm. She was standing her ground against the waves of his powerful chakra, her blank, milky blue eyes looked at him unflinchingly.

"What? Are you deaf? I called you Sparky." She repeated at him slowly, acting like if he had a hearing problem. She was not intimidated by his menacing aura at all.

"Why, you woman!" Snarling, he attempted to lunge at her, only ended up restraining by Hashirama.

"Whoa! Calm down, Madara!" A tanned man cried as his arms held his snarling friend's body back.

Masumi scolded her exasperatingly, "Ishiko!"

Turning her head, Ishiko looked at her with her blank, milky blue eyes and said innocently, "Yes, Masumi-hime?"

She shot a steely look at her and said disapprovingly, "Ishiko...Did you want to explain to Mother why this village kicks us out of our future home, just because you antagonize our hosts?"

A blind woman paused briefly and considered the consequence of her Clan Head get a wind of the news about her rudeness toward their hosts. Michiko was very adamant on the proper behavior toward the host.

She then, turned her head back at Madara whose his temper now subsided slightly, but he was still holding back by Hashirama; A taller tanned man looked ready to restrain Madara, should a black haired man lose his temper again.

"I'm sorry. Uchiha-san and Senju-san, it was rude of me say like that." Ishiko apologized to Madara and Tobirama, her delicate face adapted the convincing apologetic expression; however the tone underneath her voice was saying otherwise.

"Really? Yo- Hmphmm!" Madara was skeptical about her sincerity; he was about resorting to saying the snarky remarks. Unexpectedly, the hand was cutting him short by cupping over his mouth.

"That's okay! He accepts your apology!" Hashirama said hastily behind him, trying to make a peace between Madara and Ishiko.

"I'm apologizing for her rudeness, she had...a tendency to call everyone a nickname when she meets them for the first time. I'm afraid that you have to deal with her calling you that nicknames...permanently." Masumi said with a slightly rueful expression.

"Hmph!" Madara grumbled unhappily, his mouth still covered tightly under his friend's tanned hand. He did not like that Sparky nickname. So did Tobirama with that pun-nickname. They instead chose to settle for shooting the rays of death at Ishiko from their burning eyes.

Ishiko just returned a flippant grin, not really feeling threatened by the most powerful Uchiha and strongest water user at all.

An heiress was letting out a long suffering sigh. Her best friend was going to be a death of her especially she now found her new targets to get under their skin.

Her hand rubbed her forehead resignedly, Masumi could feel a familiar dreading headache, that she often had in her previous lifetime when she was dealing with Sai and Naruto, forming in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ahh! A second update from me few hours after a first one! :) Another scene of the Shihoin women and the Konoha founders! *wink*

Lol! It looked that Ishiko got off on the wrong foot with Madara and Tobirama. I see that Ishiko was still rebellious and brazen as ever. And have her way to get under their skins especially stiff white-haired man and spiky, long black-haired uchiha. Poor Masumi, she had to get a damage control over the incidents that Ishiko might cause in the future.

Sparky sounded familiar? Yes, you should! Cause' what Toph called Zuko that Sparky nickname. Zuko was a firebender. Madara was a fire user. I was like, aw, why not use that nickname? After all, Ishiko was based on Toph. I bet Ishiko used Sparky to annoy a hell of him on purpose. *wink*

I hope you enjoy this humorous moment of how Ishiko gave the Konoha founders the nicknames. I'm pretty sure that Tobirama and Madara did not enjoy their nickname at all. Lol, poor them.

Anyway, please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!


	15. Humor

**Summary:** Much to her chagrin, Ishiko received a nickname that reminded her of her adamant dislike of that vegetable. Unfortunately for her, her hair color also resembled the color of that vegetable, too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>The wooden chopsticks champed on a green stem and pull out from a top of the steamy foods. Ishiko made a disgusting face as she put it in her mouth. That taste made her want to spit out the offending food, but she had forced to keep it in her mouth. It would consider a rude gesture especially she was within the presences of her Clan Head and the two older women.<p>

Masumi and Ishiko were sitting and eating their meals together in a separate low table. The Clan Head and her two bodyguards ate their own meals in another low table, in a modest distance away from them ensuring the little two girls some privacy of their own.

"I got a nice idea!" Her friend said, her chakra flicked in excitement as if she had a sudden inspiration hitting on her.

"What for?" She said in a boring tone, finishing to swallow that revolting thing and the chopsticks poking the one of the food pieces. Her other hand was under her chin. She wondered about what got her friend exciting suddenly.

"Your nickname. You always call me Princess all times. So, I should do a same thing to you!" Masumi told her, acting like that her idea was brilliant.

"Oh? So, what? you called me Blind-chan?" Ishiko scoffed sarcastically, her milky blue eyes rolling at her. No one in her clan except Ishiko were very creative or good at nicknaming the people.

"No, not that one! I think it's better something else..." A young heiress frowned, tried to come up other suitable nickname. It was a bit challenging to find a nickname without disrespecting her. Calling her friend Blind-chan as a nickname was not something she could do that. It was plain rude to emphasize her blindness. Masumi was respecting her friend very much so, for her amazing determination to become a kunoichi despite her handicap.

So, her blue-green eyes looked around the room, trying to find an inspiration in anything. Until her eyes fell upon the plant-like food on Ishiko's plate. She stared at it, and stared even more. She then flicked her eyes upward to her friend's hair slowly. Her eyes went back to the same food that she previously gazed at.

Ishiko blinked slowly in confusion, feeling her friend look back and forth between her and her plate. Her staring was peculiar. Suddenly, Masumi giggled mischievously, "You know, your hair color sorta strikes me of something familiar..."

Ishiko instantly froze as she heard her friend giggled in that manner. Her giggle reminded her too much of her female relatives were in a mischievous mood. It gave her a bad feeling. She then remembered about her strange staring a moment ago. Her intelligent brain was connected between the two dots.

"_Princess_...don't you dare-" She hissed warningly.

"Asparagus-chan~!" Masumi singsonged teasingly, flippantly ignoring her warning. Finally, she got a upping hand over her! It felt good to turn a table on her friend for a once.

"Damn it! Don't call me that!" Ishiko said grouchily. Her delicate left eyebrow twitched with irritation.

"Nope! Asparagus-chan~!" The seven half years old heiress said cheerily. Her chakra emitted a smug feeling to her sensory radar. A blind girl's left eyebrow made another twitch in response at her repeat of that nickname.

She could hear distantly the Clan Head along her two bodyguards chuckled softly in amusement. Apparently, they overheard their conversation, thanks to their sharp hearing. A blind little girl inwardly groaned in humiliation at her friend picking a wrong conversation at a wrong time. She was sure that she could ask them nicely not to mentioning that nickname to some of their mischievous relatives. She would never live it down if their relatives somehow got a wind of that.

_Oh why, oh why did out of all the colors her hair color ended up associated with that vegetable that she hated most?! It's not fair!_ Ishiko bemoaned at her misfortune, knew that Masumi now found her nickname and not going to stop calling her that nickname ever. Someone up in the heaven had a twisted sense of humor to make her hair resembled that vegetable she hated the most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello! My dear readers, I, SilverIcy bought you another update! Lol, Ishiko got a taste of her own medicine especially her annoyed habit to call everyone a nickname. This is how they called each other "Princess" and "Asparagus". They don't like these nicknames but it grow on them. I'm sure that that nickname bantering remind Masumi of her old bantering with Ino.

I hope that you readers like this light-heart scene. Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!


	16. Eccectric

**Summary: **The one of the Shihoin Clan's specialists gleefully took over a part of her training in the ninja art. Much to her embarrassment.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>"Hello! Masumi-chan! You might not remember me at that time, I visit you when you were a baby! I'm Rangiku! Nice to meet you!" Rangiku said cheerily as she introduced herself to the Shihoin Clan heiress.<p>

On the contrary, Masumi did recall that time when this woman did visit her along with the other clan-members. She remembered her distinct voice from that time. The owner of that voice happened to a very same person that commenting on how cute her nose wrinkle in that way.

Masumi couldn't help herself but stared at the older woman. Rangiku had a beauty mark on the right side below her pouty lips. She had a waist-length and wavy hair. Her hair was a middle shade of the green color, sporting the cheek-length inward sidelocks and frontal fringe. Her long-lashed eyes were blue-gray.

The older woman garbed with the below-elbow length sleeves, loose kimono-style blouse and mesh legging. An obi held around her waist securely. Her blouse closed so low that her cleavage exposed scandalously. Her body was very...voluptuous. Her chest contained the largest breasts ever she had seen in her current lifetime. That woman's breasts were rivaling to Tsunade's breasts in the terms of size and volume.

The lethal combination of her beauty and her shapely body easily stopped dead the hot-blooded males, and any normal women turned green with envy upon seeing her body. Her body was also one among the many reasons why she was so good at her profession.

That wavy long-haired woman reputed to be a lover of the alcohol and quite...not so shy from what she heard from others about her.

"...Nice to meet you, Rangiku-san." She replied slowly. She felt like that she was facing a female version of Gai.

Seemly unperturbed by her reaction, Rangiku Shihoin grinned widely, "Oh, I'm so forward to teach you all about the wonders of the seduction!"

She happily clapped her hands almost as if she behaved like a delightful child over a new, shiny toy. She then did something unexpected that Masumi didn't see that coming. She hugged her.

"Hpm?!" Masumi squawked in startled surprise; she caught off by her unexpected hug in which her assaulter ended up smothering her face between her rather large breasts. Her overly enthusiastic hug suffocated a poor girl.

"You are so adorable! It make me want to hug you!" Rangiku squealed exuberantly, her arms tightened around the smaller body.

The twelve years old girl felt her face go scarlet in embarrassment and mortification at having her face press against her ample bosom; she tried to shake off her iron-like holding on her frantically before her lungs ran out of the precious air. Oh god, this Rangiku woman that her mother assigned to be her teacher, instructing her in the art of the seduction for six months?

She was so going to be scarred mentally by that eccentric woman who seemly intended to squeeze her to death, by the time when her seduction training was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wahoo, Another update from me! Lol, Poor Masumi. She had a misfortune to have Rangiku Shihoin as her teacher in the seduction training. And yes, Rangiku was a same person who commenting on her nose from _Chapter 5, Family_. You didn't expect that, did you? *wink* I intend all of these chapters connecting each other in the many different forms.

You might notice that I often based the OCs based on the strong women from other animes and shows. Most of these women that I think were plain awesome and badass, perfect fit for the Clan of the Women Warriors. Rangiku Shihoin also was based on Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach. She was the one of the Shihoin Clan's top seduction specialists.

Oh, all of the Shihoin kunoichis did have a basic seduction training but, not all of the Shihoin clan-members can specializing in the seduction. The profession of being the seduction specialists was not easy one, it could inflict some serious emotional damage if not being careful. Hence, why the majority of the seduction specialists in this clan were... a bit off their rocker.

Anyway, I hope that you like this Rangiku Shihoin character! Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!


	17. Step

**Summary**: Masumi attempted to hold the wooden brush and failed miserably.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>A green haired woman smiled in amusement as she watched her one half years old daughter sitting on her lap, and trying to hold a brush too big for her hand; her face was concentrating intensely.<p>

It was endearing to see a little reincarnated toddler struggled to hold a wooden brush in her tiny fist. It appeared that she attempted to write with her own hand.

Michiko could sense a roll of frustration emitting from her toddler girl as a wooden brush slipped out of her tiny hand. It fell into the table that was on the front of them. Luckily, the fallen brush did not contain the ink on it. There was no risk of having the accidental ink spilling all over the two people and desk.

"No!" Masumi cried unhappily, she failed to hold that damn slippery brush. Again. She felt her eyes starting to tear without her control in response to her frustration.

"Oh, daughter...Don't cry..." She sent a gentle wave of the comforting chakra over her daughter. As always, her simple, soothing act worked like a magic. The tears stopped to swell in her eyes.

It helped to soothe her frustration away. A teal-tinted green haired toddler sniffed lightly, still unhappy.

Her mother picked up the fallen brush and dipped it on the water container. The bristle was wet, she moved to an inkstick. An inkstick was already being wet in the advance, so she lightly pressed its bristle against the wet area of the black surface. When she was satisfied with enough black liquid in the bristle, making sure that she remove any excessive liquid in the bristle. Her grasping hand hovered in the air for a moment.

Her other hand moved and grasped her daughter's dominant arm. She directed the smaller arm toward a direction where her grasping hand was at. Michiko placed the wooden brush into the tiny hand, her hand quickly shifted and covering her daughter's hand that now grasping the brush.

Masumi blinked, then looked up at her mother in question with her head tilted upward. The green-haired mother looked downward at her daughter's rather adorable, confused face.

She just smiled mysteriously and said, "Look at this." Swiftly, her freed hand reached toward the small pile of the blank papers. She placed a paper in front toward them. Her freed hand went back to held her daughter's body in position, keeping her from fell away from her lap. It was done within a few seconds.

Bemused, her daughter's head went down and she was startled to see a paper already there on a desk in front of her.

Oh. Her mother wanted to show her something. She was curious what her mother was doing next.

Sensing her daughter paying attention, Michiko began to move her occupied hand. A gentle large hand holding a tiny chubby hand, carefully guided the brush against a white paper. Her mother did not make a wasteful movement, her moving hand full of the unspoken confidence. Masumi allowed her mother manipulating her hand like a puppeteer pulling the strings on the puppet.

Each stroke left behind the concise and elegant black black lines slowly formed into the two characters.

真澄

"This is your given name."

Masumi stared at her written form of her adopted name emboldening on the center of a white landscape paper. Her mother's writing was very graceful and flawless, resembling the professional calligrapher's writing. She felt a bit envious of her mother for her flawless writing because it looked so elegant and beautiful compared to her messy chicken writing that she acquired in her previous lifetime.

Almost if her mother reading her mind, she reassured, "Do not worry, you will get better over a time when you practice more. Don't give up, daughter."

Her hand that held over a smaller hand, squeezed lightly in the encouragement. The warm, fuzzy feeling of love blossomed in her heart. Her mother believed in her! Oh, what did she deserve this kind woman as her mother?

The blue-green eyes focused on her clutching hand with the renewed determination.

She could do it! She was not going to lose to that damn brush! _Shannaro!_

The azure blue eyes glinted with the amusement and pride, Michiko removed her hand from her toddler daughter's hand. This time, Masumi managed to latch on the slippery brush. A rush of victory passed through her.

_Finally!_ Masumi thought that it felt like it take forever to master this simple deed. She never thought that a simple act of holding the brush took the immerse effort to perform. She definitely was going to appreciate her self-sufficiency that she took granted for in her past incarnation.

Encouraging by her successful attempt, she silently commanded her arm to move forward over the blank, white paper. Her right arm sluggishly moved to the position where she wanted.

She then tried to mimic her mother's writing, only ending up smearing the paper with the jerky looking and ugly black line. She pouted in disappointment at her failed attempt to make a smooth line.

It was going to take a lot of practice to make a clean line with her uncoordinated hand. But again, she was not new at the hard work, did she? Just like her mother say that it took a time to reach that level of her mother's caliber, and practice made perfect.

Masumi sighed inwardly. One step at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Aw! It's fluff scene of the mother-daughter bonding time, isn't it? God, writing this fluffy scene gave me a lot of cavities. :)

Honestly, this chapter is little bit difficult to write, I had to leave this half-finished chapter sitting alone for a nearly month, meanwhile I was busy to write other easier prompts. When I finally came back to this chapter, it was now easier to write down there. Anyway, watch out for the more upcoming chapters! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews fuel my muse!

Note: An inkstick was a dry, solid form of the ink. It was also called Ink Cakes. It used traditionally in several East Asian cultures for the calligraphy and brush painting. Inksticks are made mainly of soot and animal glue, sometimes with incense or medicinal scents added. To make ink from the inkstick, it has to be continuously ground against an inkstone with a small quantity of water to produce a dark liquid which is then applied with an ink brush.

Let's saying that the high quality liquid ink was kinda expensive and scarce in the Clan Warring Era. It was considering luxury item, can be affording by the noble people, the people who know to make liquid ink and the prestigious clans. The Uzumaki Clan and The Shihoin Clan both fell into the middle category. :)


	18. Mousse

**Summary:** Universally, the comfort foods was a must when that time of month visited the women of the Shihoin Clan.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>A pained groan.<p>

The arms curled around her stomach, Masumi was laying on her side on her futon.

Michiko was sliding open the door with her hand, meanwhile her other hand occupied with the cup.

"Daughter? I made this treat for you." The older azure-eyed woman said, drawing her twelve years old daughter's attention at her. Lifting her head up, Masumi perked up at her mother's comment, her blue-green eyes zeroed on the small, white porcelain cup in her mother's hand. A small, metal spoon was sticking into the cup.

Her blue-green eyes were lightening up in delight, completely forgetting the throbbing pain in her belly.

Blessing her clan! She truly enjoyed to sampling her clan's wide variety of the desserts. Some of their desserts that she never heard or see before. Some were from the ancient times.

Some of the dessert ingredients weren't native to their home island, usually found in the tropical areas. The cocoa beans were the one of these ingredients. Her ancestors bought the seeds from the tropical lands, and built the special building designing for the tropical plants and other exotic plants.

Like the Library of Benzaiten, this building heavily decorated with the seals to control the environment as well as expanding the space pocket indefinitely within the limited space. It would allow the Shihoin Clan able to grow the wide variety of the foreign plants that was difficult to obtain by the other clans. It also helped to save the lot of money for the clan lived in the isolated island, ensuring them living in self-sufficiency.

Owing to the fabled library and the centuries of experiments in the culinary art in their own spare time, the Shihoin women created the unique dishes or drinks. They even made the massive profits from their specialty alcohols that they sold to the wealthy people from the continent and the Land of the Water under the anonymous merchant names.

Their desserts were so good that the Shihoin Clan made a law that they should consume the luxurious desserts whose its main ingredient was the cocoa on their time of the month and the special days such as the festivals. Oh, they could make the simple desserts that did not involve the cocoa anytime. Yes, they have the plenty of the cocoa trees but they preferred to save the precious cocoa for the special events.

Today, it was her time of the month. It sucked to have the painful cramp in her lower part, but there's a silver lining in a cloud. She was going to taste the delicious treat!

Her mother went to her futon where she was sitting on.

Masumi sat up eagerly, which causing her mother smile in amusement. Her body was bending slightly down, Michiko passed the cup to her eager sitting daughter. The young girl happily took a treat from her mother's forwarding hand.

"Thank you." Masumi spoke gratefully to her.

A hand grasped around the small spoon, she swooped the spoonful of the semi-solid sustenance. She reverently placed it into her mouth.

Masumi moaned blissfully at the delicious goodness known as the dark chocolate mousse melt on her tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay! Another update from me! Mmm! Chocolate! I admit that I'm really jealous of Masumi get the hand-made chocolate goodness from her mother! I myself had a sweet tooth and addiction to the chocolate. Probably the Shihoin Clan's love for desserts reflected my sugar tooth.

Ohh! We learn that the Shihoin Clan was not only just good at the ninja art, they were good at the culinary art, too! Of course, there's a majority of the women in this clan, naturally they want to make the sweet/sugary foods in the hundred ways in their own spare time.

Have a luxury of no worry about watching out your enemies constantly over your shoulder in your own home, and not mentioning a fact that they lived in the permanent residence for the centuries especially your home is the isolated island are the big factors in their refined development in the culinary art.

Of course, eating the dark chocolate while on that time of the month is perfectly okay as long as you eat in the small or moderate quantity. I'm sure that most of you female readers experience the craving for sugary treats. *wink*

I hope that this chapter is interesting to you! I would love to know what my readers thinking of this chapter! :)

Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews fuel my muse!


	19. Abyss

**Summary: **Sakura mustered her last strength to fight him with her dying breath.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic. Warning: Violence and Gory.

* * *

><p>The bright, crimson liquid splattered on the shattered, broken rocks.<p>

"Sakura!" Kakashi cried out fearfully, too late stopping the inevitable scene folding right on before his horrifying, dark gray eyes. His exhausted body unable to respond faster, already passed beyond its limit from his earlier battles. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had to fight him in order to stop his so called plan to assassinate the Kages.

Unfortunately, Sasuke already sent Naruto farther away from Sakura and Kakashi by using his left Rinnegan eye's special ability to transport in a limited range, which ensuring to prevent the effective teamwork between them. For a minute, Sakura and Kakashi forced to team-tag fighting the young man who seemly somehow boosted by the power that the Sage of Six Paths bestowed upon him. They managed to score the hits on him few times. Yet, he shrugged their hits off, continuing to fight them ruthlessly.

Then, things went from bad to worse when Kakashi's body decided to give up which left him incapacitating by his own body. Now, Kakashi was out and reduced to become the spectator. Sakura was forced to fight against the powerful, insane man alone. She gave her all-out effort to exchange the blows with him with an intent to kill. The earth shook and quivered under the powerful clash between them. Despite her effort, he managed to stab her through her chest with his Chidori.

Sakura coughed a mouthful bout of fresh blood painfully. A masculine arm completely sank in the right middle of her chest. A bloody hand exited out of her back.

_No!_ A pink-haired woman told herself forcefully, she was not going down without dragging him along her! She was gritting her bloody teeth and her bared hand lashing out to grab her intended target. A deceptively petite hand grasped her target's arm that imbedding in her chest, her iron-like grip fused with a burst of the superhuman strength. Below her chest, her other hand closed inwardly with the two index fingers forward, forming into the half-ram hand seal. She channeled her last chakra leftover through her index fingers, kneading the shining blue chakra into the long, sharp scalpel instantly.

Her glowing hand went blurred as she forcibly pushed her arm upward to the sky. A sickening sound of the blood spurting out of the body, some spilling blood splashed on her face, chest and her forward arm; Sakura completely severed Sasuke's arm from his body.

She grinned viciously, the bloody teeth bared as her jade eyes caught a sight of the pained shock expression on his pretty face. Faster than Sasuke reacted, Sakura proceeded to punch him in a face in a full force without any chakra in her wicked right hook.

With a satisfied sound of the skin against skin, his body, now one arm attaching to his body, went sailing across the several feet away from her.

_Thud!_ His body landed on the rocky ground, he was temporarily concussed by her punch. The shoulder joint where his arm severed by her, was bleeding profusely and tainting the earth with his blood.

Sakura didn't like to have that traitor's severed arm stuck in her chest. So, she grunted in agonizing pain as she tore off a severed arm from her chest. A waterfall of the crimson liquid spilled from the hole in her chest.

By a sheer will, she just was clinging to her life and remained standing up. Barely. Her body severely weakened by the combination of the fatal injury and severe blood loss, swayed in sideways dangerously. Almost if the last straw broke the camel's back, her body was plummeting forward toward the earth.

Kakashi caught her falling body, gently shifted her body backward and putting her on the ground.

"Sakura, please heal yourself!" His hands swiftly removed his beaten vest, and tore off the several pieces of his dark, long-sleeved shirt. Kakashi didn't care that his upper body was partly exposed, all the things that he wanted to do was save Sakura's life. He promptly covered and plugged the hole in her chest with the pieces of his cloth.

It shook Kakashi to his core that the parallel of the similar chest injury by his own created technique, Chidori between Rin and Sakura.

"K-kakashi-sensei... " She gasped weakly, her life-force rapidly seeping out of her dying body along her fast-escaping blood. She couldn't. No one could save her except her teacher. Tsunade was not here to save her, still ensnared by the infinite Tsukuyomi. Her forehead was completely void of the purple rhombus marking. Her Yin seal already emptied of her chakra worth three years, especially she used up her last chakra remaining to hold him tightly and sever his arm off.

"T-tell him, I-I'm s-" She gurgled on her own blood, and her blood-staining pale lips silenced by his finger placing on the top of her mouth. His hand that was on her lip, went back to her chest where the pieces of the cloths now permeating heavily with her blood.

"Sshh, Don't say anymore, stay with me a little longer! Naruto will come soon!" Kakashi said, struggled with the ever-growing despair and a fleeting hope that Naruto hurried to come back on time enough to save her. Sakura did not say any words, knowing that Naruto was too late to save her. At least, she managed to chop off his precious arm and crippled that bastard with her own hands. Now, Sasuke couldn't make the hand seals or fight effectively with the one arm.

_Ha! Take that, you traitor! _Her inner Sakura crowed with the vindictiveness, rapidly faded away. Sakura smiled inwardly and weakly at her inner Sakura's last words.

Her dull jade eyes were feeling like they filled with the heavy lead. She was really, really tired.

In her hooded eyes, her world once beautiful with the lively colors turned grey. _So cold,_ she thought morbidly, the warmth left her. So did her breathing.

"Sakura! No! No! No! don't close your eyes!" He pleaded pathetically, his hands desperately trying to cover and stem the ever-flowing hole wound in her chest with the pieces of his cloth tightly.

_Kami! No, Sakura! Where the hell Naruto was, Damn it?! _For a first time, the many years since he stabbed Rin to death, his eyes started to leak the tears.

A dying pink-haired woman felt herself drifting away from her consciousness, dimly heard her teacher screaming her name frantically and Naruto's heartbreaking scream.

"Sakkuurrraaa!"

Helplessly paralyzing by the tendrils of Death, Sakura fell and submerged into the deep, black void.

...

...

...

The blue-green eyes snapped open, the black pupils contracted in fear. A strangled gasp pieced though the silence. She found herself staring at the dark ceiling. Her heart throbbed frantically against her left chest cavity. Her body tensed with a residue of terror from her nightmare.

Her hand went to her paling face, the back of her hand fell laying against her sweaty forehead. She took a deep exhalation, trying herself calm her tumultuous chakra down. She inhaled tremblingly. She was really affected by the intensity of her nightmare.

Feeling a phantom pain in a middle of her chest, where a hole once created by a monster that she once loved him upon a one time a long time ago. Her hand previously on her forehead, trailed down to her chest. The ten years old heiress rubbed her chest with her hand absently and unconsciously.

Closing her eyes, Masumi shuddered, vividly remembering a recurred dream of her dying moment, her closest friends' heart-wrenching cries for her and her descent into the eternal abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wah! Man, That was intense emotional update! Surely, you could feel some intense feeling rolling off this scene. :)

Poor Masumi, it was not so fun to have a recurring nightmare of her death. It appeared that even a ten years since her rebirth, she still suffered the post-traumatic stress symptom in a time to time. Actually this is how Sakura died before her rebirth. I did not want Sakura died a purposeless death, she was a strong woman with a strong conviction. So therefore she deserved a last laugh on him.

And yes, it's completely diverged from chapter 693. In this story, Sakura was from the world where Sasuke actually killed her and Naruto arrive too late to save her. I have a nothing against Sasuke, but I do not approve that Sasuke treat Sakura in that mannar. Sakura should deserve better than that! I hope that it's an answer enough for you regarding her death prior to the beginning of this story. I would love to know what you think of this update!

Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!


	20. Fate

**Summary:** Masumi discovered that she was really out of time figuratively and literally.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic. Warning: A little bit swearing

* * *

><p>She pretended to sleep with her close eyes, she was now able to maintain her alertness a bit longer than before. Addition to this, she carefully made her emotions stay calm as possible.<p>

For her first three months as a baby, she spent a lot of time to sleep and barely stay alert for the couple of minutes. It was nothing to do but drinking her mother's milk (She preferred not remembered that, thank you very much!), pooping (Eww! She really hated that gross part and felt humiliating to have her mother wiping the poops off her butt. She now could sympathize with the paralyzing patients whose couldn't take care of themselves.) and sleeping.

Then, her alertness improved increasingly when she was passing the third month mark, and continued to improve afterward.

Masumi did not know what exact years or where she was born in. She knew that she was born in the same universe where the chakra and ninjas still existed. Her new family apparently were professed in the ninja art. She knew that she had been at least several months old since her re-birth.

She had to be extremely patient for a right information coming to her. So, right here, she currently was in her wooden crib sealed with the seals that protected her from the chakra sensory overload, and her crib was near next to her mother's desk. Her mother kept her stay close to her in order to keep closer watch on her.

Michiko had the several cribs placed in the rooms that she frequently went to. The one of the rooms that she often visited happened to be her private Clan Head office where she received the daily and important reports and other official scrolls. That's where and when Masumi was eavesdropping with interest in the daily reports that involved mostly of her clan affairs and, more importantly, the lands outside of their home.

"...Regarding the Land of Fire, The old Fire Daimyo recently passed away five days ago. A new Fire Daimyo had been selected already." An olive-haired woman reported, her voice sounded nice but boring enough to tempt Masumi to sleep. Masumi peaked up in interest at the mentioning of her former country, mindful of her control on her strong emotions that could affect her internal chakra if she was not careful. Her eyes remained closed, her sharp hearing stayed alert.

"Oh? What is his name?" Michiko inquired. Is it just her or her mother ask more information within her hearing range on purpose? Nah, it could be her imagination. After all, her mother was the Clan Head and had to know what's going on the political world outside their home.

"Kazuhito, A firstborn son of the late Fire Daimyo." Her messenger answered succinctly.

Her mind stilled abruptly at her mentioning of that new Fire Daiymo's name. That name was very familiar to her. That's because, in Sakura's time, this was a name of the current Fire Daiymo's great grandfather. She was taught that portion of the history lessons in her civilian school when she was very young before her transfer to the Ninja Academy. His reign period was also when the legends of the most famous and legendary ninjas came to exist.

She was completely stunned, so stunned that she completely forgot to keep her emotions calm. Her internal chakra reeled in shock, reflecting her feeling upon the revelation.

_Holy_-! She did not see that coming. She _thought_ that she was in the future after the Fourth World War. This new information threw her assumption out of the window. She was not in any periods where her beloved home existed.

Instead, her soul was flying backward in time and ended up landing on the period where the bloodiest wars between the warring clans and the highest casualties of the children were common.

Sakura Haruno was reborn as Masumi Shihoin, the heiress of this clan that she never saw nor heard of them before. Worsen, she even didn't know where she and her clan lived at!

...And she lived in a time of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, who were alive and probably toddlers. Well, Fate really was screwing her in the six ways to Sunday all beyond recognition.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wohoo! I reached 20th chapter in a just two months that fast! I'd say that it's impressive for me able to reach 20th chapter less than two months. Maybe this story potentially reached 50th chapters or more than if my muse continue to pop out new chapters in that rate in next three months.

It seems that I like to keep to threw the curve balls at poor Masumi. *evil laughter*

Well, It was understandable that Masumi was shocked. After all, the reincarnation wheel theory supposed to say that after a person's death, he or she reborn in another person in _forward_ time, not backward time. And his or her soul supposed be wiped clean, started out as a new person.

But I, SilverIcy, decided to play the Fate/Kami and threw the proverbial monkey wrench into the reincarnation wheel. That glitch in this wheel resulted a person reborn with her memories intact. This story was a result of that. I hope that you like my attempt on how she found out that she was reborn in past. I would love to know what my readers think of this chapter. :) Also, Keeping watch out for more exicting upcoming chapters!

Anyway, please review this chapter! Your reviews are a lifeblood of my muse!


	21. Seiza

**Summary:** Masumi and Ishiko found out that the displeasing Michiko was an extremely bad idea.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

* * *

><p>A one hour passed since the vase incident.<p>

"W-we are s-sorry! Mother/Michiko-sama!" The little girls apologized together as their back forced to straightening still, their legs painfully numbed from folded under their bottom for a quite extended time. Their petite hands arranged to palm down on their upper thighs. They forced to sit that way for almost an hour. It was excruciatingly boring and pure torture for the two young girls used to the physically active lifestyle.

In a front of them, the azure eyed woman was serenely sitting in a same way as the two girls.

"Mmm..." Michiko hummed thoughtfully as she was drinking her tea leisurely. She was acting like the numbing sensation is nothing, remaining unperturbed. She paused her drinking slightly.

"I assume that you do not wish to repeat that event again, am I correct?" She said, her voice remained serene, her deceptively sweet smile reeked a danger causing them gulping in fear.

"O-of course, Mother/Michiko-sama! We will be mindful of our surroundings!" Masumi and Ishiko chorused together, pouring their sincerity in their statement much as possible.

The older green-haired woman eyed them scrupulously. They fidgeted under her azure eyes. The nearly seven years old heiress and blind girl sighed in relief as Michiko made another hum sound approvingly, then resumed her drinking.

"Y-your mother is scary..." Ishiko whispered softly, soft enough for Masumi to hear. She was normally being a very brash girl. But she now was meek and scared to the submission by her Clan Head.

If the Shihoin leader heard her whispering to her daughter, she didn't comment on that and still continued to sip her tea.

Masumi nodded weakly. When her mother's favorite vase broke, She swore that she, for a moment, saw a fearsome visage of the blood-red, demonic hannya mask floating behind her mother. That mask disappeared as soon as her mother regained her calm facade back. It was the most terrifying visage ever she saw in her whole life. Way more frightening than her Tsunade-shishou's short temper, she really, really didn't want to see or face that mask ever again. And...

Who knew that her normally mild-tempered mother had a sadistic streak hidden in her? She punished them by having them perform a painful form of sitting - Seiza.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay, finally another update from me, although it was very short chapter! This chapter was subsequent to the previous Chapter 9,_ Displeasure._ Oh~! Masumi and Ishiko definitely learnt their lesson. *evil chuckling*

Worrying not! A next chapter would be very longer and there will be the characters you want to see again! Please watch out for next incoming chapter!

Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews are my muse's lifeblood.

Note: A Seiza is a formal and traditional way of sitting in Japan. It was common practice in the tea ceremonies, the martial arts and some traditional Japanese arts. Those unfamiliar with _seiza_ will likely find that maintaining it for more than a minute or two tends to lead to loss of circulation, with the accompanying 'pins and needles' feeling, followed by painful burning sensations, and then eventually complete numbness in the legs. However, the physical discomfort lessens with experience as the circulation of the blood improves. Experienced _seiza_ practitioners can maintain the posture for forty minutes or more with minimal discomfort.


End file.
